


Марс

by essilt



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Renaissance Era, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Вместо Джулиано ди Медичи заговорщики Пацци зарезали Лоренцо ди Медичи.





	Марс

**Author's Note:**

> На гербе Медичи шесть шаров. В тексте содержится отсылка к картине Сандро Боттичелли «Покаяние Святого Иеронима».
> 
> Написано специально для команды fandom Artists and Art 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019. Посвящаю команде fandom Force and Strength 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019 <3
> 
> Спасибо Iolf за бетинг!

— Остались только мы с тобой.

Джулиано проговорил это пьяным от усталости голосом и рухнул на скамью. Потряс тяжелой львиной головой, свесил на грудь. Словно тело было мешком, который он, надрываясь, доволок из последних сил сюда, в безжизненную мастерскую Сандро Боттичелли.

Яичные желтки напрасно сохли в глиняных мисках— даже в тех, где успели размешать пигменты; каждый день подмастерья замешивали новые, чтобы на следующее утро скоблить нетронутые черепки. Неоконченные слепки валялись бесполезной грудой, гипс еще хранил оттиски пальцев, наброски рассыпались по полу, как старые листья. Длинный загрунтованный холст так и был занавешен траурно-черной дерюгой со смерти Симонетты, только слепила девственная белизна его обнаженного края.

Ты любишь кого-то, сказал тогда Лоренцо, и теряешь, но у тебя есть работа — и проходит день, затем другой…

Сандро не собирался возвращаться к картинам — не чувствовал их. Руки — вялые, неподъемные, непослушные его видению красоты божественной — обреченно повисали вдоль тела, стоило взглянуть на кисти и сангину.

Джулиано был весь в крови, и это была кровь Лоренцо, которому перерезали горло, а потом, словно этого было недостаточно, добавили шестнадцать ножевых ударов, пока его живот и внутренности не превратились в месиво из крови, слизи, нечистот и располосованных мышц.

На Джулиано не было ни царапины. Джулиано оказался Пацци не по зубам — зато его собственные челюсти перемололи всех Пацци до единого.

Джулиано пошевелился, как раз когда Сандро почти решил, что тот спит. Ногой равнодушно отодвинул перевернутый лист — возможно, один из бесчисленных набросков, которые Сандро в порыве благоговейного вдохновения сделал с Симонетты и с самого Джулиано. Край бумаги зацепил с подошвы уличную грязь.

Джулиано медленно отстегнул с пояса «неженку», вынул кинжал из ножен и покрутил в руках. Поперек лезвия тянулся рваный след, словно кто-то мазнул окровавленной кистью.

— Я говорил: возьми оружие, — слова давались ему с трудом, язык едва ворочался. — Я говорил…

Сандро молча плеснул вина в кубок, но Джулиано покачал головой.

— Тс-ссс, — он приложил палец к губам. Оскалился. В мнимой тишине мастерской, похожей на склеп, украшенный портретами покойницы, было слышно, как встревоженный колокол на звоннице Синьории призывал граждан Флоренции не спать этой ночью и доказать свою верность семье, которая во все времена денно и нощно пеклась об их благе. Громогласный город ревел «Шары! Шары!» и смыкался вокруг дворца Медичи, подобно живому заслону; ревел имя Медичи, имя Джулиано.

Возлюбленный принц Флоренции никогда не думал короноваться, но Папа Сикст IV против собственной воли возложил на него непрошеную корону. А король истинный, Лоренцо, был мертв и уже остыл — и это было несправедливо и немыслимо, против всех законов божественных и людских, и его уже сшивали, как тушку перепела, начиненную яблоками…

— Я не могу горевать, — невнятно сознался Джулиано. — Во мне нечем кормить горе… я все думаю, как он лежал там, в луже крови, а его душа металась рядом, изгнанная из тела, перепуганная... Ты же видел его душу?

Видел, подумал Сандро, она была светла и безмятежна, когда поднималась к небесам. Лучше бы ты умер.

— Лучше бы я умер, — эхом повторил Джулиано. — Я этого и хотел. Бог никогда не дает мне то, чего я хочу.

Он дал тебе Симонетту, хотел крикнуть Сандро, дал тебе свое лучшее создание, и во что ты обратил дар Господень?!

— Осторожнее, — протянул Джулиано, словно прочел его спутанные горем и потрясением мысли. Он все еще покручивал «неженку». — Остались только мы с тобой, Сандро. Не забывай об этом.

Он поднялся на ноги и побрел к дверям, с каждым шагом все более готовый встретить бесноватую флорентийскую ночь.

— Я велел забрать картину у Веспуччи, — сказал напоследок, и Сандро сорвался с места.

Вот уже столетие венецианская, флорентийская и римская знать проводит обряды очищения кровью над потомками торговцев шерстью, трижды — святое число — было окроплено брачное ложе, но с Медичи в глазах врагов было не отмыться от вони стригален и прядилен ни выгодными супружескими сделками, ни папскими счетами, ни благотворительностью. Они не стали лучше скота в глазах Альбицци, Пацци и им подобных, потому-то их резали для пасхального ужина, как молочных поросят.

И теперь Флоренция вне себя от горя. Флоренция вырвалась из преисподней, возглавляемая Джулиано ди Медичи — едином в четырех лицах. Он отворил Республике вены, и дурная спесивая кровь хлестала из домов Пацци и Веспуччи. Следом с разлагающихся в канавах трупов на город перекинется зараза, папская армия возьмет его в осаду и голод удавит тех граждан Флоренции, кто еще будет жив.

Но у Джулиано в заложниках кардинал Риарио, любимый племянник Папы. Слухи утверждали — любимый сын. Такой стоил бы города.

Кровь прибывала у подножия дворца Медичи, как в прилив.

Юный прекрасный Давид взирал на нее из-под увитой лавром шляпы, попирая ногой в сандалии голову Голиафа. Его лицо уверенно и бесстрастно, он обратил в бегство несметную армию филистимлян — что ему, избраннику Божьему, до горстки заговорщиков, что ему до Сикста, помазанного человеком в соборе, построенном людьми?

— Пацци сняли со стен Синьории, — Бастьяно Содерини непросто было сохранять хладнокровие. — Отрезали Якопо и Франческо головы, выкололи глаза, скормили языки собакам, привязали тела к повозкам и волочат по улицам, а горожане плюют в них и бросают гнилые овощи…

— Хорошо.

Сандро содрогнулся от голоса Джулиано: хорошего в нем ничего не было.

Этого Джулиано — с негромким опасным голосом и бесцветным изнуренным лицом — они не знали и боялись. Беспробудное пьянство после смерти Симонетты было хотя бы понятным.

— Соскребите их кишки с мостовых и разошлите по всей Тоскане. А головы, если найдете, отправьте Сиксту. Пусть выставит мощи своих новых мучеников прямо в Ватикане и заставит себе подобных поклоняться им…

— Лоренцо бы так не поступил, — скривился Сандро.

Джулиано наградил его презрительной гримасой.

Не тебе судить о Лоренцо, говорил этот жуткий оскал.

Мы росли как братья, мог бы ответить Сандро, все трое.

— На сегодня все.

За Бастьяно Содерини закрылась дверь, и Джулиано уронил голову на сложенные руки. Когда он спал в последний раз? Этот бесконечный день вырос из бесконечной ночи, а та — из еще одного бесконечного дня, в котором не успел воскреснуть Христос, как началось отпевание праведных и неправедных.

Раздались громкие и быстрые шаги, Бьянка ворвалась в кабинет и налетела на Джулиано. Она подурнела от слез, но держалась напористо.

— Твои люди взяли Гульельмо под стражу! Ты что, подозреваешь его? Как ты можешь подозревать его?!

— Бьянка.

— Что ты задумал? В чем ты его обвиняешь? В том, что он Пацци? Он был со мной во время мессы, все время со мной!

— Бьянка, — Джулиано поднял голову, обвел в воздухе ее опухшее лицо. — По кому эти слезы?

— Если убьешь его — убей и меня! — тонко выкрикнула она. Что ты делаешь, дура, хотел сказать Сандро, что ты знаешь об этом Джулиано, чтобы подстрекать его. — И ребенка!

Рука Джулиано замерла.

— И ребенка? — ледяным тоном уточнил он.

— Да!

— Хорошо.

Джулиано рывком поднялся на ноги, Бьянка попятилась, пропуская его, — и, кажется, по-настоящему испугалась.

— Что ты делаешь? — она побежала за братом, хватала за руки, норовила повиснуть всем телом, а Джулиано стряхивал ее, как надоедливую кошку. Шестеро мудрецов и шестеро героев укоризненно взирали с фресок ему вослед. Бьянка беспомощно оглядывалась и голосила, собирая семью и домочадцев: — Сандро, скажи ему! Клариче, мама! Остановите его! Помогите! Помогите!

Наверху громыхнула дверь. Сандро бросился бегом, протолкался через забитый охраной и слугами коридор, пока из покоев Бьянки несся истошный визг, перемежаемый беспокойными голосами других женщин Медичи и детским плачем.

— Джулиано, Джулиано!

— Нет, нет, нет! Джованна, моя Джованна!

— Джулиано, ради Бога!

— Нет, нет!

Это женское царство, при Лоренцо столь тихое, стало для Сандро невыносимым.

— Значит, все-таки нет, — по-прежнему ледяной голос пресек крики.

Сандро протиснулся через толпу, чтобы увидеть, как Джулиано с непроницаемым лицом вложил «неженку» в ножны. Склонился поцеловать племянницу — та надсадно, до кашля, рыдала в колыбели — и повернулся к сестре.

— Чтоб к вечеру вас здесь не было, Пацци.

— Моя дочь тоже Пацци!

Лукреция Торнабуони ди Медичи прикрыла глаза. Все устали от Бьянки и ее выходок — даже мать.

— Я выращу из нее Медичи, — ласково сказал Джулиано и погладил Джованну по голове. Он никогда прежде не проявлял интереса к племянникам.

— Моя дочь тоже Пацци! — с нажимом повторила Бьянка. Она уже опомнилась.

— Я теперь глава семьи, и я решаю, кто здесь Медичи. А новых Пацци ты еще нарожаешь, — Джулиано с силой потер лицо ладонью. — Если я позволю кому-то в Тоскане впредь именоваться Пацци.

— Моя дочь не перенесет разлуки с матерью!

— Ты предлагала убить ее, лишь бы тебя не оторвали от мужа, семья которого зарезала твоего любимого старшего брата. Ты забыла слова нашего прадеда: ценность лозы — в плодах, в том, что она оставляет.

— Давно ты исповедуешь его религию?!

Джулиано поморщился, сделал знак охране.

— Выведите ее. Она не должна больше приближаться к ребенку. Проследите, чтобы она и ее муж покинули город до заката.

— Это великодушная и разумная уступка, Бьянка, — тихо сказала Лукреция Торнабуони. На дочь она не смотрела, наклонилась забрать маленькую Джованну — та обмочилась и икала от слез — и ушла в сопровождении няньки. Бьянка попыталась подойти к ним, но охрана преградила ей путь.

Бьянка вздернула подбородок. У двери она оглянулась на Джулиано: тот стоял, опираясь на колыбель.

— Лоренцо был лучше тебя, — слова плевком шлепнулись на пол, но цели не достигли.

Джулиано не шевельнулся, пока покои не опустели. Сандро смотрел на него, растерянный, оглушенный — и уже знал, что услышит сейчас.

— Остались только мы с тобой.

Из всех, кто знал и Лоренцо, и Симонетту достаточно близко, наконец догадался Сандро. Джулиано не принимал Клариче в расчет.

Никто не считался с Клариче.

— И Лукреция, — напомнил Сандро.

Лукреция Донати походила на Мадонну, но без младенца — ее младенца нянчила неприметная Клариче, которая заняла чужое место. При жизни Лоренцо его жену жалели. После смерти Лоренцо все взоры обратились к Лукреции. Любовь Лоренцо к ней в чужих глазах снова была свята и незыблема, Лукреция в одночасье превратилась для них в олицетворение Флоренции: скорбящей, сотрясенной до основания потерей драгоценного отца, сына и святого духа, единого в трех лицах.

Сандро зажмурился. Немыслимо, до сих пор немыслимо.

Джулиано стиснул его плечо.

— Ты должен написать их вместе.

— Я больше не могу писать.

Джулиано не обратил внимания на его слова.

— Соедини их. Только художнику это по силам. Лоренцо бы этого хотел.

Сумерки густели вокруг белого лика Симонетты и лепного, закаленного фехтованием и верховой ездой тела Джулиано. Оттого что Сандро давно не видел картину, даже не знал о ее судьбе, любовь, запечатленная на ней и явленная в нынешнем Аду на земле, поражала, лишала опоры. Двое призраков застыли на портрете, посвященные только друг другу. Он любил их обоих, ревновал их обоих, пока писал, впитывал накаленный воздух между ними, высматривал отраженный друг в друге свет. Он вспомнил об этом только теперь, когда Венера вознеслась, а умиротворенного Марса сменил Марс-победитель, которому не хватало только плаща из кожи убитых воинов — хотя с Джулиано станется освежевать тела заговорщиков и вывесить тела на крепостных стенах на радость мухам.

С кого же еще было писать Марса.

— Как Лоренцо мог даже дразнить тебя этим подмастерьем Верроккьо, — негромко сказал Джулиано за его спиной. Приглушенный голос был менее бесцветным и еще более усталым. — Он же никогда не видел ее. Откуда ему постичь совершенство?  
— Я напишу их, — вырвалось у Сандро. — Лукрецию и… напишу…

Имя Лоренцо он произнести не смог.

Джулиано поцеловал его со всей обычной бесцеремонностью. Так, как Сандро всегда хотел поцеловать Симонетту, Лоренцо, самого Джулиано. От такого нельзя было защититься, такому нечего было противопоставить. Сандро высвободился, судорожно сглатывал свою и чужую слюну. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы из него сейчас выпили кровь, до капли, чтобы она перестала колотиться в висках, сдавливать и подгонять сердце. Джулиано снова припал к его рту: грубо, опасно, глубоко проникая языком, Сандро вцепился в ворот его сорочки, попытался схватить за руку, утянуть вниз, к пуговицам штанов, но не уловил отклика. Ладно, это было легко, это было не впервые, здесь не требовалась помощь, он справился и сам; дыша сбивчиво и жадно, Сандро опустил голову на ключицу Джулиано. В мастерской всего в шаге стояла бы миска с желтками, но они не в мастерской, поэтому ладонь скользила по члену от основания до головки почти насухую, обнимала, сдавливала, помоги, помоги мне, думал Сандро. Потом уже не думал, только елозил мокрым лбом по ключице Джулиано и кусал губу, пока между пальцами не стало вязко, а глаза не заволокло хмарью.

— Лоренцо говорил, что ты содомит, — безучастно прозвучало в тишине, и Сандро замер, еще сжимая член в перепачканной семенем ладони.

Флоренцию окутала тишина. Колокол Синьории смолк, люди пошли собирать с улиц своих мертвецов — убитых открыто и исподтишка, в суматохе, когда ревнивым мужьям и любовникам, кредиторам и должникам легче всего было решить застарелые проблемы, как вскрыть гнойники. Флоренция кое-чему научилась у своих повелителей: Козимо прикрывал грех ростовщичества любовью к Господу, горожане прикрылись любовью к Медичи до самого Страшного суда. Пожалуй, теперь, когда Джулиано поневоле причастен к прегрешениям каждого флорентийца, его полюбят еще сильнее.

Джулиано подошел к картине, опустился на колени и прижался губами к холодной руке Венеры — руке Симонетты.

Нет, поклялся Сандро, Лукреция и Лоренцо могут подождать, первым я напишу тебя — не тело бога, это легко, я напишу твою душу и из жалости прикрою пурпурным плащом цезаря ее уродливую, обрюзгшую наготу.


End file.
